Question: The area of a square is $36$ square meters. How long is each side?
$\text{? m}$ $\text{? m}$ The area is the length times the width. $ {\text{?}} \times {\text{?}} = 36\text{ m} $ $ {6} \times {6} = 36\text{ m} $ The sides of a square are all the same length, so each side must be $6$ meters long.